


All I Want For Christmas Is You - Underneath The Mistletoe

by LondonFan



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonFan/pseuds/LondonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy title, cheesy drawings, cheesy story... but that's Christmas for you! Fluff, fluff, fluff... and sweet kisses. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You - Underneath The Mistletoe

 

**All I Want For Christmas Is You - Underneath The Mistletoe**

 

“Richard.”

 

“Yes, Lee?” Richard turns around, balancing a tray of cookies fresh from the oven on his hands.

 

“There... is a mistletoe hanging on the ceiling.” Lee stands in the middle of his parents' living room, looking tall and utterly confused – and a little adorable, Richard as to admit, what with the way he is pointing at the offending mistletoe in question.

 

Richard smirks, placing the cookies on the table. They are spending their very first Christmas as a couple with Lee's parents – Richard had met them on Thanksgiving earlier that year, and he had immediately taken a liking to them. A mutual feeling, he soon learned. So he was more than delighted when Lee asked him to accompany him for a family Christmas – and here they are. “I am aware,” he replies, grinning up at the mistletoe.

 

Lee's mouth opens, then he shuts it again, still pointing. “My mum didn't hang it there. She never did all those past years, why would she now?”

  
“Indeed.” Richard places his hands on his hips. “She didn't put it up, you're right there.”

 

“My dad didn't either,” Lee continues, blinking rapidly. “I asked him.”

 

Richard nods.

 

“My sister didn't.” Lee stares up, then back at Richard.

 

“Uh-huh.” Richard steps closer. “Your point being?”

 

“I...” Lee clears his throat, blushing a little.”I was just curious who hung it up, and why, that's all.”

 

Richard takes another step towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist, noses brushing together. “What if I told you that I went to the store and bought one and got the ladder from the basement and nearly knocked myself out because I fell down once and then I managed to get it up?”

 

Lee swallows.

  
Richard can only smile at him. This, between them, it's still so new and fresh, and whenever they get close to each other, they get giddy and flustered. And to be honest, Richard _loves_ making Lee flustered. Oh, _how_ he loves it.

 

So he gently angles his head to nibble at Lee's earlobe, then presses a quick kiss to his jaw and mutters, “And what if I told you that I wanted it up because I want to spend all of Christmas underneath the mistletoe, with you, and you alone?”

 

“Why?” Lee's question comes out as a squeak, his fingers tightening in the fabric of Richard's ridiculous Christmas jumper.

 

“Because,” Richard whispers, leaning up so their lips brush _just so_ , “all I want for Christmas is you.”

 

                      

 

 


End file.
